A Governor No More
A Governor No More was a virtual representation of one of Aveline de Grandpré's genetic memories. Description With Spanish governor Antonio de Ulloa finally leaving La Balize, Aveline set up an ambush to intercept him, on Agaté's orders. Dialogue Aveline retrieved a letter from her pigeon coop. * Letter: ''My Student. By now you have surely seen the havoc the rebels wreak. A plan forms in my mind, but we must act fast. To receive your new orders, find me in the graveyard, my last safe refuge in the city. Make haste. '' Aveline met Agaté in the Saint Peter's Cemetery. * Agaté: Aveline. Your face has been scarce around the bayou. Do you outgrow your need of me? * Aveline: I came the moment I received your message. * Agaté: I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you turned – no. Never mind. I wonder if you would humor your old mentor with a show of loyalty? * Aveline: Agaté, I need not humor you. I am loyal. What do you need? * Agaté: I don't know what you and Monsieur Blanc have been conspiring, but it is clear that now, amid the chaos of the riot, Ulloa will finally be forced to leave La Balize and negotiate for peace. Our moment is now. With the kidnapper dead, and safety restored, my mission will be complete. I will find peace. There is only one path the governor can take – the others are barricaded or in flames. You must prepare an ambush and strike at just the right moment. Find him, and kill him. * Aveline: I will. Aveline set out to investigate the ambush site. * Aveline: ''Everything I need for an ambush...'' Aveline then continued by eliminating the five guards in the area, blocking the square, and preparing explosives for when de Ulloa's regiment of troops passed by. * Guard 1: We're blocked. * Guard 2: There's no way out! Aveline then detonated the powder kegs she had placed, taking out most of de Ulloa's men, before dispatching the remaining soldiers. After that, she forced the governor out of his carriage. * De Ulloa: Please! No! Spare my wife and child! * Aveline: Like you've spared the lives of slaves and laborers you've ripped from their families? * De Ulloa: Yes! They are not harmed. Merely transported – to México. * Aveline: Mexico? To what end? * De Ulloa: I do not know. I am only an adviser. Please! My wife knows nothing! I told her the convoys were for criminals overflowing from the city jail. She is innocent! Allow me to make amends. * Aveline: You? Who knows nothing? * De Ulloa: I am a man of science. My own southern expeditions required similar tools and manpower. The region is rich with relics predating even the Mayans– Further, I can offer you this. De Ulloa handed Aveline a special lens. * De Ulloa: It can be used to decipher secret documents, like this one. De Ulloa gave Aveline a letter. * Aveline: I will turn my back now, and walk away. If you would like to keep your life, you will remove yourself from this continent, never to be seen again. * De Ulloa: Thank you! Thank you for your mercy. * Aveline: Mercy? This is not mercy. I merely leave you to contend with the arsenal of your own employers. A life of hiding awaits you. Go, and wallow in your false freedom. Aveline then returned to Agaté. * Agaté: Were you successful? * Aveline: Governor Ulloa gave me this trophy. * Agaté: Ah. A valuable find. This makes Ulloa's death an incredible victory for the Assassin Brotherhood. I only wish I could have witnessed it myself. Tell me, what were his last words? * Aveline: "Thank you for your mercy." * Agaté: What? You mean to say he is free? This is how you choose to prove your loyalty to me? By disobeying my direct order? By letting our enemy run free? * Aveline: My mentor, you are consumed by blood lust! We share a common goal: free the slaves, defeat our enemies, impose justice. We now have the tools we need to advance in our mission. I must follow our enemy to Mexico, now! * Agaté: You will do no such thing! * Aveline: If you will not see it, I must follow my own instincts. * Agaté: What is an Assassin without discipline? You will regret your insubordination. * Aveline: I'll take that chance. Outcome Aveline cornered Antonio de Ulloa, but spared his life in exchange for a special lens, used to decode encrypted documents, and valuable information regarding the slave trafficking operation. However, this decision caused the rift between Aveline and Agaté to widen. Trivia * In the original Vita iteration, Agaté is initially found on the roof of the cemetery's church, whereas in the HD remake, he simply stands next to the building. * Another change concerned de Ulloa's wife, who originally appeared alongside her husband outside the carriage, though she had no lines. In the HD remake, she is omitted entirely, presumably staying inside the carriage. * There was a subtle change in de Ulloa's dialogue concerning the lens he gave Aveline. In the original version, he elaborates on its origins: "I was entrusted it by the Order. I will exchange it now, for the life of my family." In the HD remake, he instead focuses on what purpose it serves: "It can be used to decipher secret documents, like this one." Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed III: Liberation